


Fixing Your Mess

by Guardian_Rose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: For this prompt:Adora cutting Catra's hair (since its short now and its going to grow in a... weird way). I need this casual and domestic catradora.***She sighs and takes the scissors from her girlfriend’s grasp. Catra scowls and snaps something about being able to do it herself but leans in when Adora kisses her hello.“You’ve made a mess of this,” Adora admonishes, running her spare fingers through the unruly locks.“You’re the one who said it needed cutting,” Catra huffs, leaning back against Adora’s chest almost fully.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Fixing Your Mess

It takes less wrangling and persuasion than Adora expected to get Catra to cut her hair. Admittedly, she’d expected for Catra to wait and have Adora do it. Which is why Adora is only half surprised to walk into their shared room in Bright Moon castle to find Catra using the hanging mirror to try and see the strands of hair she’s haphazardly cutting at the back of her head. 

She sighs and takes the scissors from her girlfriend’s grasp. Catra scowls and snaps something about being able to do it herself but leans in when Adora kisses her hello. 

“You’ve made a mess of this,” Adora admonishes, running her spare fingers through the unruly locks. 

“You’re the one who said it needed cutting,” Catra huffs, leaning back against Adora’s chest almost fully. 

She tips her head back on Adora’s shoulder, angling up to look at Adora who smiles fondly back at her. Catra’s smile turns into a smirk, Adora rolls her eyes and nudges her so she’s holding her own weight on her own two legs. She snips the scissors a couple times over thin air to test them out. 

“Are you wanting to grow it long again or keep it short?” Adora asks, meeting Catra’s eyes in the mirror.

Catra hums as she thinks, her ears flick and dislodge some of the out of place hairs. “Long.”

Adora nods. “Stay still.”

Cutting hair is not new to either of them. After all, it was the pair of them and a pair of scissors on their own from a young age in the Horde, figuring out how to even out each other’s haircuts. Laughing, occasionally crying, at the results. This was routine. This was a form of trust made explicit. 

Without the pressures of...well...everything, Adora takes her time with it. She scratches playfully at Catra’s soft ears, curls strands round her fingers before cutting them carefully. Evening out layers, trimming what just needs to grow longer. 

Once done, Catra’s eyes are closed and she’s quietly purring, her tail wrapped around one of Adora’s legs affectionately. Adora smiles and presses a kiss to the back of Catra’s neck.

“All done.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
